The patient's experience of the relationship in psychotherapy and the degree to which the therapist attempts to make it explicit are considered important variables in course and outcome. An instrument consisting of a series of categories to be coded on transcripts of audio-recorded psychotherapy and psychoanalysis has been developed to describe these variables. Its ultimate use is in process-outcome studies. The present proposal is to develop ways of calculating interjudge reliability, to develop a procedure for establishing common units for judges, to add qulitative scales to several of the present categories, and to improve the manual for coders by the experience gained through its use by judges of several grades of professional experience.